


isn't the first

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 3.26 aftermath, Coming Out, Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Prompt: One of the guys: *sees Parse is upset and -unhelpfully- tries to cheer him up* “pfft Zimmerman probs just did it bc he figured if he couldn’t go first in the draft he could be the first gay dude to hoist the cup”Parse: *inhales, looks his team dead in the eyes* “he isn’t.”





	isn't the first

Swoops claps a hand on Kent’s back as they walk down the sidewalk towards their complex. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see Kent gets worked up over everything related to Jack fuckin’ Zimmermann on top of how hard he always takes it when he and his boys are the ones lifting the Cup every year. 

 

“Zimmermann probably just wanted to one-up you, dude,” Swoops says. Kent doesn’t react, like he’s trying to ignore Swoops presence all together. “He couldn’t go first in the draft, so he had to be first at something. If it’s first gay dude to hoist the cup, whatever. He ain’t got nothing on you, Parser.”

 

Kent stops in his tracks, causing Swoops to stumble a little before catching his balance on a lamp post. Swoops looks at him, questionings whatever the hell could be going through his head.  _ His  _ first thought is that all those fruity drinks have gone straight to Parser’s stomach and he need to get outta the splash zone. 

 

“He isn’t.” Kent states, matter of fact, looking Swoops dead in the eyes like they both were three sheets to the wind. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Jack isn’t the first gay guy to lift the cup.” Kent looks at him for a second before continuing on his walk home. 

 

Swoops turns fast to watch him walk away, wondering what the hell he meant until it clicked. “He's not gay?”

 

Kent’s composure cracks with a smirk and quick laugh. “He’s bi, last I knew, but that wasn’t what I meant. I was.”

 

“Well, he wasn’t the first bi guy either then.” It’s Parser’s turn to look confused and slightly drunk at Swoops. He just smirks right back at him and waits, walking in step with him now. 

 

“You’re--”

 

Swoops lightly hip checks him and smiles wide. He slings an arm around Kent’s shoulder and let’s the moment settle into them. Kent quickly snakes an arm around Swoops’ middle and gives him a little squeeze, like a sideways hug. 

 

“Thank you for telling me,” he whispers, like he can’t believe this is happening.

 

“Same to you, bud. You’re my bro. You deserve to know this shit. I mean, I told Kitt months ago.”

 

Kent scoffs like he’s affronted and takes his arm back. “You trust her more than me!”

 

“What? Hey! Who wouldn’t trust that little face?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! pls lemme know what you think <3  
> feel free to come visit me on tumblr or send in a prompt of your own ([x](http://softkent.tumblr.com/ask))


End file.
